1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is shield mounting structures in helmets of the type for mounting the shield to the mounting base secured to the outer surface of the cap body, such that the shield can be pivoted to open and close the window of the cap body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art shield mounting structure of such a type, screws such as machine screws and covers are used to prevent the shield from falling off from the mounting base (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 15314/88).
In general, in a helmet, the shield may be replaced by a clear type shield, a sun-shade type shield or the like, depending upon the preference of a user or conditions for use. With the above prior art structure, removal and attaching of the screws must be carried out for every replacement, and the operation therefor is troublesome.